Size Doesn't Matter
by Raine
Summary: Washu switches Ayeka and Ryoko's personalities to prove a point. Oh, plus I'm giving you all some information on the Tenchi Season 4.


"I'm late again!"Tenchi panted as he ran up the long stairway to the Masaki shrine."I hope Grandpa won't get too mad…." He stopped talking as he reached the door to Grandfather's office.Throwing it open, he stammered out excuses.

"Sorry, Grandpa, I had to…" His voice trailed off as he noticed that someone else was in the office.

"Hello, Lord Tenchi."Ryoko said quietly. She sipped on some green tea while she looked calmly at him.

"H-hello, Ryoko."He said nervously._This is really weird._He thought, after a second._She's not throwing herself on me, or anything!_

"Why don't you join us, Tenchi?Ryoko and I were just talking about how nice a day it was."Grandpa told Tenchi._And you don't think there's anything weird about that, Grandpa?_

"Sure." He went to sit down next to Ryoko, so he wouldn't have to look at her directly, but Grandpa stopped him.

"Tenchi, come and sit over by your old Grandpa!"He beamed at patted the ground next to him.Right across from Ryoko.

But Tenchi couldn't really argue with his Grandfather, so he sat down there.Grandfather and Ryoko began talking again, about some type of flower that Tenchi had never heard of.He sat, not really listening to what was being said, just thinking about how nice it was to get some peace and quiet while still being around Ryoko.He liked what ever had happened to her.

He blinked a few times and realized that he had been staring at Ryoko.And, amazingly enough, she was _blushing,_ like Ayeka would do when he looked at her for too long.Then it hit him.

Ryoko was acting like Ayeka.Washu had to be involved.

A quick trip to Washu's lab verified this.Washu was working at her computer, as always, when Tenchi walked in.He stepped up behind her, and was about to speak, when she did.

"Oh, so you noticed my little experiment, did you?"She said happily, whirling around on her floating cushion.

"What'd you do to Ryoko?"He demanded.

"Just Ryoko?"She frowned.

"There's _more?_"He said anxiously.

"Oh, only Ayeka.You like what I did?"

"What did you do?"Tenchi said, still worried.

"I switched their personalities.I guess it's good that you met Ryoko first.She turned out the better of the two.Now we have a screeching space-piratess who was running around the house."

"Was?"

"Oh, she was getting annoying, so I stuck her in one of my glass capsules."Washu gestured to a cylindrical glass container, in which an angry Ayeka was flattening her face against the sides.

"Washu, let her out!"Tenchi cried, rushing over to the capsule.Ayeka noticed him and started kissing the glass closest to his face.

"Or, maybe not…"He said hesitantly.Washu grinned.

"I told you Ryoko turned out better."As Tenchi turned towards her, she realized something new.

"Tenchi, if you like Ayeka better, then why don't you choose her?"

"W-what?"Tenchi stammered.Washu squinted at him, then repeated herself.

"If you like Ayeka better, why don't you choose her?"

"I don't like Ayeka better…"

"Okay, Tenchi.Which personality do you like better?"Washu asked.

"I like them the same."Tenchi's eyebrow twitched and she knew he was lying.

"You like Ayeka's better, don't you?"An embarrassed look from him confirmed her guess."Then why bother with Ryoko?"

"Well, she's very beautiful…"Tenchi managed to say, turning bright red.

"Are you that shallow that you'd choose my daughter only because of her _looks?_I'm ashamed of you, Tenchi."Washu turned back to her work angrily.

"Washu…what?"But she ignored him, and finally he walked out of the door.

"Washu, Tenchi told me what you did.I'm afraid I'm going to have to demand that you restore my rightful personality."Ryoko flew into the lab.

"Do you really want me to, dear?"

"Yes."

Tenchi wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.It hadn't taken long to decide after his talk with Washu.He smiled at her, thinking how magical she looked in her shimmering white dress.Behind them, only a few people clapped.She had wanted it that way- no media, not too many relatives, and just a few friends.Only five friends, including the cabbit.One had taken off right after Tenchi had announced his proposal, almost angry enough to blow up the planet.

Ayeka smiled at him through her veil, and Tenchi forgot about Ryoko's rage.He wondered how he could have been interested enough in her to deny Ayeka for so long.Ayeka was just as beautiful when she wanted to be, and that was all that mattered.

Author's Note:AHHHH!Some how I know that I'm going to get burnt from all of the flames- but that's ok.Death threats will be deleted, sorry about that.I think they're funny, but they piss me off.Especially ones that are about the stupidest things.(i.e.: I have never gotten a death threat for a R+T or A+T story, but I got one because Ryoko didn't kill Trunks in a weird little crossover I made.) Flames will be laughed at, and then used to roast marshmallows and make me a nice s'more.^_^ 

Some Tenchi Information for all of you:In commemoration of the Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction part of Fan Fiction.net reaching 1000, I have a cool little bit of information for you…The 4th season of Tenchi will not be about Tenchi!It's supposed to be called 'Galaxy Police', and will have nothing to do with any of the characters from the first 3 seasons.I would tell you to go see the message from where I got it, but animenetwork.com is down.

Wait!That's incorrect.I've gotten a lot of reviews about it, so here's the other information.

From Hakubi Washuu:

"Actually, Galaxy Police is a completely different anime, set in the OVA

contingency but about a year afterwards.Mihoshi's mother, along with

Sasami and Aeka's grandmother and a new character (a male - though this

won't be a shounen anime...yeah right!) will be involved, but not the

Tenchi cast (possibly some short cameos, but don't count on it).

OVA3, which is being worked on right now, is about Tenchi having to

choose (and I know who he chooses, no spoilers!) and also the battle

between the 3 goddesses.I won't tell you any more other than that you

are partially right...the 4th OVA, if there is one, won't be a Tenchi

Muyo! anymore.It'll be about the goddesses, or in particular (much to

my jubilation) about Washuu.

…………..

Here are my references (aka proof - and interesting reading material!)

Parts 1 and 2 of Anime-Int's interview with Masaki Kajishima, creator 

of

the Tenchi Muyo! series:

http://www.anime-int.com/e/interviewpage/index_k.htmlPart 3 of said interview:

http://www.anime-int.com/e/interviewpage/index_k3.htm


End file.
